Addicted
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: Lucas and Nathan have some close encounters. Slashincest. R. One shot.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Lucas/Nathan

Slash.

Not Beta'd.

First attempt.

Addicted

Lucas lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mother was staying with Keith for the night at his place. He and Nathan would have his house all to themselves for the night. A rare occurrence. One to be taken advantage of. Luke had already stripped to his boxers, waiting.

Peyton thought he was hanging out with Skillz and Haley thought Nathan was training with Tim. Peyton… guilt churned his stomach. He loved his girlfriend. Nathan loved his. But they couldn't get enough of each other. No, it was never enough.

He and Nathan had been sneaking around ever since they had to walk home from the boonies when Whitey kicked off the bus. When the sick hicks had forced them to perform sexual favors on each other, it had awakened something in both of them. Something quite insatiable. Sneaking sometimes got tough… there were a few close encounters…

Lucas lay on his back, legs spread as wide as he could. Nathan pounded into him hard; each thrust sending Luke into a flurry of pleasure.

"Nate… I'm so close," Lucas gasped as Nathan bite down on his shoulder, hard.

"Nathan? Where are you? I brought us some food from the Café."

"Haley!" Nathan whispered, horrified. Both boys scrambled desperately, pulling on clothes and patting down hair.

"What are you two up to?" Haley asked, shocked to see them.

"Wrestling."

"Video games."

Haley simply raised an eyebrow.

Papers, pens and books clattered to the floor as Nathan pushed Lucas up onto Whitey's desk.

"Nathan, he could be here any second…" Lucas trailed off as Nathan licked, bit, and suckled at his neck. Nathan's hand ghosted up Lucas' shirt, twisting a nipple. He was rewarded with a shiver.

"Who cares?" His hand now heading toward Lucas' fly.

Soft footfalls and muffled voices caused both boys to rip apart as though burned. Lucas let his feet hit the floor, bending other to pick up some of Whitey's stuff and back onto the desk.

The door handle jiggled open, revealing the Coach and Jake. Both looked at the boys in the surprise.

"Two Scotts! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Whitey said, roughly.

"We… uh… um Coach… I…."

"We just came to talk to you about some plays we had in mind. We can come back later," Nathan's smooth voice cut through Lucas' stammering like a knife. Lucas avoided Jake's burning stare.

Karen's Café's blinds were tightly closed, the door securely locked. The only sounds heard where skin hitting skin and the moans and whimpers of Lucas Scott.

Nathan had Lucas thrust over a table, going in and out of him as fast and hard as possible. He aimed for Lucas' prostate. Bull's Eye. Lucas came with shuddering gasp.

Keys jingled at the door. Karen and Keith laughter could be heard on the other side. Nathan slipped out, pulling up his and Lucas' pants. Lucas was still to out of it to realize what was happening.

"Come on!" Nathan rushed Lucas out the back, just as the front door opened.

In the locker room, Nathan sucked Lucas' erection like a starving man. His head bobbing up and down.

"Nate… ahhh, oh god. Yessss, oh!" Lucas' hand gripped Nathan's hair as he neared release.

The locker room door burst open, players pouring in, joking and pushing.

"Fuck!" Lucas came; Nathan swallowed every drop before shoving Lucas behind the shower wall. They hid there until the players had changed and headed to the court.

"That was close," Lucas whispered.

Lucas sighed, looking over at his alarm clock. Nathan should be here any minute. He shifted, pulling the blankets up to his chin, feeling suddenly shy.

Nathan came in his side door without knocking. Lucas' eyes drank every part of him in as he pulled off his jacket.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey," Lucas whispered back. Nathan stripped down, getting straight to business. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to tug the blankets off Lucas.

"Wait." Nathan looked at him expectantly.

"Nate… why are we doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love Peyton."

"I know," He sighed, still tugging at Lucas' blankets, which he had in a death grip.

"Do you love Haley?"

Nathan gave up on the blankets and shot Lucas a glare, standing up.

"If you don't want to do this, fine! It's not like I don't have other options." He turned around, reaching for his pants.

"No no no," Lucas whimpered, pulling Nathan back to him. "Stay."

Nathan sat back down, slowly pulling away the blankets, revealing Lucas' body. Nathan straddled his waist, gently swaying his hips as he pressed his lips onto the full ones below him.

Lucas allowed Nathan's tongue into his mouth, encouraging his own to play. Lucas ran his hands up Nathan's smooth back and into his silky hair. Nathan started leaving a hot trail of kisses down Lucas' neck and onto his soft belly. He took Lucas' half hard on into his mouth, using his tongue in a way that made Lucas go wild.

Nathan had fun teasing Lucas until his own need became too persistent. Nathan traveled up Lucas' body before claiming his lips again. He reached into the bedside drawer where he knew were condoms and lubricant. His fingers played with his lover's entrance. Lucas wiggled his behind impatiently.

Nathan spread Lucas' legs as he slipped inside. He began a steady rhythm. Lucas wrapped his legs around Nathan, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Nathan's pace became more frantic and frenzied.

"Nathan! Oh…" Lucas sighed as Nathan's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Lucas." Nathan whispered as he came, fireworks in front of his eyes.

Nathan continued to rock his hips until both boys were fully satisfied. He rolled off, lying next to his brother.

Lucas looked over has Nathan started to doze. He returned his gaze back to the ceiling. He knew he and Nathan could never really be together. Besides, they loved their girlfriends. Or so he told himself. But he couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. He needed this. He was addicted.


End file.
